Sindragosa
Skills Sindragosa is a frostwyrm, a skeletal dragon animated by necromantic magic. Being dead, she is extremely resilient to harm (her size, being seven feet tall from paw to back on all fours, also provides protection). As she is not a spirit possessing a corpse, and does not possess any necromancy of her own, she can be destroyed with enough damage - say, decapitation, or completely shattering her skeleton. Though her size and lack of life provides resilience, the fact that she has no flesh, and only has bones and the odd muscle, lends a certain brittleness. She cannot be hurt as she can feel no pain, but her bones can be broken, if you can manage to break them before she tries to devour you. As a former blue dragon, Sindragosa also retains her natural resistance to magic. It would take an incredibly strong spell to slow her, and an even stronger to destroy her. As a dragon, Sindragosa has the expected ability to fly, and she has an agility and grace in the air that belies her size. It is the necromantic magics that animate her that allow her to fly, as her wing membranes are too rotten, with too many holes, to keep her aloft without it. Therefore, if you are able to stem the flow of necromancy, you could theoretically bring her out of the sky, though this is much easier said than done. She also has keen intellect, despite what one may presume of a dragon being naught but a beast. Azeroth's dragons are easily the most intelligent beings alive, and they retain this intellect in undeath, though they turn it to how best to destroy their enemies rather than how best to safeguard and protect mortals. As is usual for a frostwyrm, she has a chilling aura, causing the ground around her and objects close to her for extended periods of time to freeze. She has to be in the same spot for at least half an hour before her aura begins to freeze the immediate vicinity, but even straight away, being too close to Sindragosa will bring about uncomfortable, even painful, cold. Sindragosa does not have a fire breath attack. As the name of her undead species - frostwyrm - might imply, her attacks are based mostly off frost and ice, with a few arcane skills left over from her days as a living member of the Blue Dragonflight, those dragons whose expertise lie in magic. Her main attack is a frost breath that slows and temporarily chills enemies to a dangerous level. She is also capable of encasing objects in a block of ice that melts after a minute. Her most dangerous ability (at least where fellow sorcerers are concerned) is one left over from her life - the ability to reflect magic back at her attacker. This can only be done once in five minutes, and the stronger the spell that is reflected, the more energy it takes to deflect. However, the reflected spell will hit the caster for the same damage that it would have hit Sindragosa. She can no longer use this spell reflect to kill attackers, however. The energy required to deflect a spell strong enough to kill a human is more than enough to activate the fail-safe that Pandora has put into place (explained below), and therefore she has no choice but to allow such a spell to hit her. Her magic resistance keeps her safe from destruction by all but the strongest spells. When flying, she is able to cast a frost bomb, which is... pretty much what it says on the tin. A concentrated orb of frost breath, it explodes on impact, causing damage to all opponents within a 10 yard range. Damage can be avoided by line of sight, for example hiding behind a pillar. If too close to the bomb when it detonates, objects (and people) will be temporarily frozen for about 10 seconds. Her main weakness in Pandora is the prison that the gods created for her. At least, she sees it as such. Sindragosa is one of the few frostwyrms who were permitted to keep their memories (this was no kind gesture on the Lich King's part, as it is her tragic memories that make her as dangerously insane as she is), and as she remembers her life, she retains the ability to take on a humanoid form. Since being raised, she has not used it due to her hatred of all mortals, but upon arriving in Pandora, the gods have ensured that Sindragosa will be forced into this humanoid form if she spends more than three hours, or exerts herself overly much, in her draconic form (this is done by using too many of her magical abilities). Since humanoid forms reflect the true, draconic nature, Sindragosa's is brittle, partially skeletal, and weak due to the fact that she must be tired to transform. While she cannot be slowed by pain in her humanoid form either, she can still be destroyed, and far easier in this form due to her size (the average size of a human), and the frailty of her skeletal appearance. This renders her humanoid form ineffectual when it comes to combat, though she can still cast her frost and arcane abilities at a much weaker rate. She is unable to transform into her 'human' form at will, as it is triggered only after three hours or when she tires too much - and she cannot prevent this transformation should it occur. If she hits three hours or tires herself while flying, for example, she will transform in mid-air and fall to a shattering destruction. Sindragosa also cannot change back to her true form until she has sufficiently energised herself, which takes another three hours. In her dragon form, she possesses the expected strengths that come with having a heavy tail (which can inflict crushing damage if she is given enough room to swipe), sharp claws capable of disembowelling a victim that comes too close, and jaws that can bite through steel. Personality Sindragosa was once a noble blue dragon - the cold, yet loving consort of the greatest of the Blue Dragonflight. She gave birth to most of the blues, and cared for all her brood with the affection of a doting mother, despite being somewhat distant (as most blues tend to be). Nothing was as important to her, however, as her mate, Malygos, the great dragon charged by the Titan Norgannon with safeguarding Azeroth's arcane leylines and magic in general. However, events transpired that left her broken and blinded, thousands of miles away from her mate, alone and in agony, in the freezing north. She called desperately for aid from her beloved, and received no answer, as he was much too far away to hear her. As she died, her sanity died with her, and she vowed revenge on everyone, including Malygos. Hate consumed her, hatred for demons, hatred for the Black Aspect, hatred even for Malygos, but mostly - hatred for all mortals. Sindragosa is a whirlwind of completely insane rage and hate. She is one of the few frostwyrms permitted to keep the memories of her life, and so she is plagued day after day by memories of how she was abandoned by her love, left to die alone in the cold snows of Icecrown. These memories, building up fury and loathing, cause her to become irrational and determined to get revenge on whatever she can. She is especially aggressive towards sorcerers - being a former dragon, and the former consort of the Aspect, Sindragosa has the twisted view that she is continuing her duty of safeguarding magic. Just as Malygos, who also went insane, declares war on the entirety of Azeroth's magic users, so too does Sindragosa seek to 'guard' the world's magic by decimating those who use it. Empathy and pity are not words that have remained in Sindragosa's vocabulary. If she seeks to destroy, she will not stop unless she is unable to do so. This is why the gods put in place the 'prison' that will reduce Sindragosa to a tired, frail undead human should she become too aggressive in her attacks or spend too long in her dragon form. This fail-safe that the gods have forced on Sindragosa has deepened her fury, as there is nothing worse to her than taking on the form of a mortal, regardless of whether she is still undead and, in fact, hardly human at all in appearance. She is also unwaveringly loyal to the Lich King, the man who raised her and so many others (including Sylvanas Windrunner). Her loyalty does not come from any sort of like for him - in fact, she hates him with her very being for chaining her to himself, and condemning her to reliving her last, dying days, but she is trapped by his control, cornered into revering him. Unfortunately, the Lich King has always held a tighter grasp on Sindragosa's mind than on any of his other slaves, due to her historic importance, and her power. He uses her as his last line of defence, and she has no choice but to comply in fighting to the true death for him should she be required to. In Pandora, she no longer hears his voice or his orders in her head, and is as free as she can be without being fully released. Appearance DRAGON FORM: Being a frostwyrm, Sindragosa is made entirely of bones, and... just bones. She has a few muscles binding her joints together, and some strips of rotten flesh hanging from her ribs, but besides that, she is simply a walking, flying skeleton. Her wing membranes are torn and rotten to the point where she would be incapable of any sort of flight without the magic that allows it. She has been quite substantially shrunk in the journey between Azeroth and Pandora, standing only at 7' exactly on all four from foot to spine as opposed to her previous roughly 20'. From her head to the end of her tail, she is approximately 16' long, with a full wingspan of 20'. Her skull is crowned by a series of horns, the largest of which curve up gradually from the back of her head. Her teeth, perfectly visible with the lack of lips, are large, deadly sharp, and serrated to make tearing flesh easier, as are the dagger-like claws - each roughly 10 inches long - on each of her four paws. Her tail is 9' long, ending with a heavy club capable of crushing an opponent's skull. The most interesting part of her draconic form is the visible necromantic energies that keep her animated. This is shown in the form of a vivid, bright blue magic burning in her hollow chest cavity, her eye sockets, her jaws, and in the elbow, knee and wing joints. HUMANOID FORM: After three hours in her true form, or after she becomes too tired, Sindragosa undergoes an uncontrollable transformation into a humanoid form. Being as she is undead, so too is this second form. At 5'5", she is the average height for a human female, but her grey skin is torn in many places, exposing yellowing bone. Though she has dry skin stretching over her once pretty face, her eye sockets are empty, and both they and the inside of her mouth burn with the same bright blue energy that burns within her true form. The gently curving, thick pair of main horns that adorn her dragon head also curve up from her humanoid head, exposing her draconic nature. They poke upwards from a long cascade of dull, bleached white hair. Her yellow, brittle nails are more like sharp talons, and she also possesses fangs just like those she has in dragon form. Oddly enough, a dragon's transformation into their humanoid form does not leave them naked, and includes clothes. Sindragosa's garments are hardly worth being called clothes, however, as she simply wears what was once a simple grey dress, but has been reduced to torn tatters that only just cover her modesty. Adorning her waist and neck are many spiked chains, to signify the fact that she has been chained to the Lich King since he raised her. Relationships Sapphiron - Sindragosa's older brother. Also raised into undeath by Arthas, the two have been kept apart, with Sindragosa kept close to Arthas in Icecrown, and Sapphiron kept guarding Naxxramas and Kel'thuzad. They have retained their closeness and their affection for each other from life, but are prone to childish bickering and even physical fighting. History Pandora History